


Shimmer

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Shimmer

**Shimmer**

Gimli felt his senses heightened each moment he spent in Lothlorien. The scent of the trees, even the taste of the water, seemed embued with energizing freshness. The whispering of the leaves brought to mind elusive music he had longed for but never recognized. Stroking the silvery bark of a mallorn seemed to convey a spark of the tree's vital power, resonating within his own spirit. 

But at the last it was the golden shimmer of the Lady's hair, like sunlight on water, that touched him most deeply, the fairest vision he would see in a life of many wonders.


End file.
